


The Gift

by gumpekulla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barebacking, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Endearments, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumpekulla/pseuds/gumpekulla
Summary: “Sweetheart,” Cas mouths along his neck. Dean closes his eyes, cheeks hot. Feels Cas press kisses to his cheek, his ear, where he’s sure to be red. “Beautiful, and all mine.”Pure smutty trash.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This...might be one of the kinkier things I've written that doesn't include incest. Uh. First published SPN fic, English isn't my first language...etc.
> 
> Warnings: talk of somophilia, though it's consensual in the way that Dean has given Cas blanket permission to sex him up even if he's asleep. It's not discussed at length in the fic, but that's the assumption you should make. Their dominant and submissive roles are consensual and prenegotiated, but that isn't touched much upon in this story. This isn't a guide to a healthy BDSM relationship, but fiction and complete smutty trash. Don't use as a guideline!! Also, I mean, self-lubricating assholes and what-not...
> 
> Another warning; there's mention of an attempted assult from an OC on Dean, but it never got that far and any violence mentioned isn't detailed and has never happened between Cas and Dean.
> 
> ANYWAY, I'm sorry if I forgot to tag something, or warn you of something. Feel free to inform me and I shall add it!
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully.

 xXx

Dean wakes up to fingers stroking his hip, a soft and aimless touch that has him smiling before he’s fully lucid. He breathes in deep, the scent of home strong in the sheets and pillows of their bed. Alpha musk mingled with his own scent, wrapping around him like a comfortable blanket that means warmth, safety and affection. Before this, he can’t remember the last time he felt as content and at home as he does now, waking up in the nest his Alpha built for him. But the long years on the road, looking after everyone but himself, are over.

“Good morning, Dean,” the gravely voice of his Alpha greets him, murmured close. Dean can feel hot breath and soft lips brushing against his neck, can feel a body pressing close to his back where he lies spooned in their bed. He blinks his eyes open lazily, but it does little to help him see. It’s dark, the heavy drapes surrounding their bed drawn fully to create a safe, closed space. It soothes him on some baser level, a proper nest to hide away in. With the added shield of his Alpha along his back, with his Alpha’s hands on him, it’s almost euphoric.

“Morning Cas,” he mumbles on a yawn, turning his head to nuzzle at the nose that’s been scenting his hair. Morning breath is forgotten as a soft, closed-lipped kiss is pressed to his mouth. He shivers as it turns to a trail of biting kisses moving down his neck, to his shoulder, where Cas has left his True mark. Only soulmates share them, a rare mating. The more common bite mark has its traditional place on the neck, a place Cas had made sure to mark as well, the possessive bastard. A True mark’s placement is dependent of where one mate first touches the other, and as they had met while Cas had grabbed him to haul him to safety, it had ended up burning a permanent print of his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Since Dean generally disliked tank tops, and preferred to dress in layers, Cas rarely got to show it off. Perhaps that explains his preoccupation with it.

“Are you sore?” Cas inquires as he noses at his True mark, hands trailing low until one is resting on Dean’s stomach while the other carefully probes between the cheeks of his ass. Dean’s breath hitches at the touch, and the usual mild arousal he woke with surges like a flame low in his belly. His hole clenches, dripping slick and spunk, throbbing hotly as if to remind him it has only been a handful of hours since he last got knotted. Cas hums as if pleased, rubbing fingertips against the sensitive rim of Dean’s hole, testing.

“No,” Dean chokes out, aching to be filled. He used to be too sensitive to take it this soon again, but with time his body has adjusted. He’s always craved Cas’ touch, and he remains desperate for it, but now it’s more of a pleasant ache rather than actual discomfort. He groans as Cas’ fingers are replaced by the spongy tip of his cock.

“I’ve been waiting,” Cas whispers in his ear, kissing it softly. “I almost rutted you, wanted you to wake on my knot, filled up and taken. But you looked so tired, so sweet in sleep.”

Dean’s breath hitches at his words. He knows what that feels like, being fucked awake. Sometimes begs for it, the night before. The thought makes him blush, squirming in Cas’ embrace.

“My sweet Dean,” Cas sighs, pressing until his tip pops inside. Dean bites his lip at the embarrassing endearment, whines at the feel of being stretched. Something vulnerable shivers inside of him at the warm affection his Alpha pours over him, soothing all the rough edges. It’s taken him a lot of time, a lot of Cas’ patience, to accept it.

Cas stills, waiting. Dean pants, clenching his hole trying to suck him in. “Please, fuck me,” he breathes out on a moan. It’s what Cas wants to hear, what he waited for.

A sharp snap of hips and Cas’ cock sinks smoothly all the way inside, its fat length burying down in wet, tight heat. They both groan at the feeling, clutching at each other. Cas takes a moment to kiss him, mouths opens and tongues sloppy until the sour taste of their breaths have subsided. His hips rock gently in short, teasing thrusts that has Dean whining.

“Sweetheart,” Cas mouths along his neck. Dean closes his eyes, cheeks hot. Feels Cas press kisses to his cheek, his ear, where he’s sure to be red. “Beautiful, and all mine.”

Dean resists the urge to snap something rude at him, his old defence against the swelling warmth in his heart. It still scares him, but if he lets himself fall into it, it’s easy to forget why. He replies, “Yes,” all breathy and eager. Cries out in surprise as he’s pushed over to his stomach, eyes opening, as his Alpha is a heavy weight on his back, pinning him down. Like this, he’s in deep and soothing an empty ache that used to frustrate Dean to restless distraction. Cas likes this too, tells him just how much with sweet, filthy words Dean is unable to escape. With strong hands, his Alpha manhandles him until his knees are planted securely on the mattress. With one hand on his back, Dean remains in place, cheek and shoulder on the bed while his ass is forced high. Cas is a steady presence, mounting him, guiding him to where he wants him.

“Good boy,” Cas murmurs, his praise achingly sweet. Dean can’t help but crave more, still feels slightly ashamed that he does. He tries to hide his face in the pillow, but cries out as Cas grabs his hair and pulls his head back. He barely has time to catch his bearings before he feels Cas’ cock slide out, almost to the tip, before slamming back inside and pushing out all his breath on a drawn-out whine.

Cas groans behind him, tugging at his hair. The slight pain makes Dean clench around the fat dick spreading him open, and it’s like a starting shot. Cas pulls back again only to slam home, down to the hilt, and he sets a brutal pace. He’s hitting deep, nailing that spot inside that has Dean twitching and moaning for more. Dean feels it to the tip of his toes, to the tingling in his scalp. His cocklet is hard and leaking, his hairless balls drawn up tight where he can feel his Alpha’s heavier, fuller set slap against him as he fucks him. The hard, punishing thrusts are moving Dean slowly up the bed until he is stretching his arms out and bracing his hands against the headboard. Perhaps it’s the way Dean can’t help his inner walls from fluttering around the hard length pounding him, or perhaps it’s the sight he makes, but Cas is cursing and gripping his hips with bruising strength.

“Shit, you feel so good, my pet,” Cas growls, all heavy breath and dark voice. Dean whimpers, thighs wet from the slick Cas is fucking out of him. He reaches back, grabs each of his asscheeks and spreads them. Arches his back more, tries to present even further. Let’s out an Omega whine, a noise impossible to fake, calling for his mate. For his Alpha’s knot. Cas snarls in response, growling deep in his chest and making Dean ache with the need to submit. One hand grips his neck, anchors him and keeps him from sliding any more up the bed, while the other makes itself known as Cas unexpectedly slaps his upturned, spread ass. He spanks him five more times, Dean biting his lip to stifle the noises he can’t help but make. It’s a sweet pain, adding to the hot throb of arousal that pulses in his hole, his little sack and dick. The new pace Cas sets as he starts thrusting again is no less forceful, but much slower. Hard, lingering jabs that jars Dean to the bone. His fingers flex where they’re keeping his ass spread for Cas, his hips twitching and grinding into the rhythm his Alpha sets for him.

“Such a good boy, begging to be filled,” Cas begins, a dark delight in his voice. “I love having you on my cock, desperate for it. Feel how sweet your submission is? Oh if only you could see yourself, hear yourself, as I do. Feel how your filthy little hole keeps trying to suck me in deeper. I like my Omega slutty and needy, and you are both, aren’t you, sweet Dean? Presenting like a good, filthy little boy.”

“Please, Cas,” Dean whimpers, begs, as his voice quivers. He can’t take much more, his hole restless to grip onto a knot and cling as his belly fills with seed. It aches, this need. Overwhelms the constant twitching of his cocklet, stiff and untouched. Its inevitable release is nothing compared to the deep, fulfilling climax on a knot. Only a handful of Omega males have fertile seed which upon the right stimulation can be released, but those who don’t, only release a weak spurt of secretion. Dean, who society has deemed ‘special' because of it, belongs to the former. It had been an embarrassment ever since puberty, to be a ‘squirter’, like more commonly some female Betas and Omegas are. Usually intense manual stimulation is needed, pressure put on a gland inside as his little dick gets stroked. But Dean has found that with Cas, he shoots off like a hose even untouched. Not that Cas doesn’t love to torment him by playing with his dick and balls until Dean is ready to cry, but like this, getting fucked roughly into submission...getting off on his Alpha’s cock alone satisfies them both.

“Do you need to cum?” Cas demands, snapping his hips hard and keeping his cock buried hilt deep. He grinds, undulates in little teasing rocking motions, to keep pressure on the bundle of nerves inside. Dean wails, losing his grip on his ass to claw desperately at the sheets. The pressure is constant but it varies as Cas rocks into him, hips pressed close to his ass. He chokes out his pleas, whimpering as it makes Cas growl. He feels his Alpha’s hands take over where his own failed, parting his cheeks to bare his stretched out hole again. Cas groans. “Very well, pet. Cum for me, cum as much as you like. I want you squirting on my cock, I want that pretty little cocklet of yours to make a mess. I want your hole to milk my cock, I want to feel how needy you are. Will you be good for me, sweetheart? Can you do this for me?”

With his voice too weak and hoarse to make any words, Dean nods. He’s been close to cumming since Cas split him open on his cock, but now, with his permission and his desire to have it happen, it only takes a few more thrusts for Cas to bring him well over the edge.

Dean shouts his release, seizing up as Cas fucks him relentlessly at just the right angle. His cocklet squirts all over the sheets beneath him, and it doesn’t stop. It keeps weeping spunk as Cas refuses to stop milking him, fucking into him until he’s wrung out the very last drop. While his cocklet cries, his hole flutters and clenches in desperation. He’s getting fucked hard, so good, he keeps convulsing in what he can only describe as a series of internal orgasms. It’s building up to a big one, massaging Cas’ fat cock until he’s gritting his teeth and growling Dean’s name.

Dean feels it instantly when the knot starts to grow, tight as he’s gripping Cas’ dick. It catches on the rim of his hole, but easily pops inside by the force of Cas’ thrusts. Cas must like the feeling of that, because he takes the few moments before his knot grows too big, and Dean’ hole clings too tight, to fuck his knot in and out. It’s slightly painful but it drives Dean mad with lust, causes his spent little dick to dribble a few last drops even as his hole aches with need. It’s a relief when Cas relents and allows his knot to finally catch, pressing it inside and letting it settle as Dean’s hole latches on and locks them in place.

“Good boy,” Cas growls, heaving Dean upright to settle in his lap, sitting astride with his back to Cas’s chest. Dean moans weakly as he feels Cas grinding into him, knot swollen. Powerful bursts of thick semen fills him up, settles heavy in his belly. Cas’ hands probe and massage over it, pressing down until they both feel the Alpha’s cock where it’s plugging him up. Cas keeps one hand caressing the bulge there while the other moves up to pluck insistently at Dean’s sensitive nipples. He sucked then raw last night and they're still tender, plumping up quickly and turning an angry red. Dean cums again, hole spasming, and lets his head fall back to rest on Cas’ shoulder in exhaustion.

“Pretty boy,” Cas sighs, hips rocking gently as his knot tugs at Dean. He tugs at Dean’s nipples, one at a time, rubs them between his fingertips and savoring in Dean’s helpless whimpers. “Cum for me,” he encourages him, his other hand stopping its probing of Dean’s belly to trail down to his limp, spent cocklet.

“Nngh,” Dean manages through clenched teeth, hips jerking as much as they can while still knotted. He can feel himself contracting again, can feel the increased pressure of Cas’ knot as a result. Cas mouths at his neck, bites and licks his skin. Tugs at his nipples like he’s milking them, even as he plays with Dean’s foreskin. It’s an overload of sensations, and Dean can’t stop it, can only fall as Cas pushes him over and over again. It’s not until he’s beyond tears, past begging, and well into a floating sense of submission and euphoria that Cas finally relents.

Dean barely registers being laid down, carefully, on his stomach. All he feels is soft sheets, and the heavy, warm blanket of his Alpha’s body covering him. The warm, comforting throb of a knot plugging him up acts like an anchor, his limbs heavy with buzzing pleasure that has been thoroughly sated. Strong, sure hands smooth over his sweaty skin, soothing quivering muscles and gentling him from a panting mess to the blissed out state of the barely lucid. He feels lips and tongue trace his neck, shoulders, his cheek and temple. A nose is nuzzling behind his ear, through his hair, breathing in deep and exhaling warm, damp air. Words are spoken, soft and affectionate, praising him. Dean feels high, and gladly surrenders to sleep as the last piece of tension melts from his body and leaves his mind blank.

xXx

Castiel lies awake while his Omega recovers, taking his time to enjoy their connection. Every now and then, he rocks down into Dean, just to feel that hot, tight hole clench around him. It’s bliss. He could make Dean cum like this, has done so deliberately in the past, but for now he’s not doing it with that in mind. He rearranges himself so he’s supporting some of his own weight on one arm, uses his free one to bring a hand to Dean’s parted lips. His lovely mouth sucks in the two fingers offered with practised ease, like a well-learned reflex. It makes Castiel groan, makes him grind against that perfectly rounded butt, wishing he could bury himself even deeper in Dean’s hole.

He cums again, in a much weaker and lesser pulse than previous, but Dean has done so well in milking him that he’s almost all drained. The gentle suction on his fingers does nothing to lessen the urge, though. He suspects he’ll cum dry at least once before Dean wakes up again. By then, hopefully the knot will have gone down enough for Castiel to slip out, so he may roll him over and straddle that pretty face to have his cock cleaned.

For now, he focuses on the feel of his Omega taking him; Castiel’s fingers in his mouth and Castiel’s dick in his ass. Two years into their mating and his boy has grown so much. They’ve both learned to fit into each other’ spaces, while making room for the other. It hasn’t been easy.

When they met, Dean had been 24 and abandoned by both brother and father. One for college, one for the bottle. He’d worked for family friend Bobby Singer in his garage, fixing up cars in a greasy overall with old rock music blaring. Castiel remembers the image of him bent over the engine of his 1967 Dodge Coronet that he’d brought in for repairs on his way home from visiting Gabriel. The scent of him had been alluring even with the grease and sweat, and Castiel’s interest had been piqued. He hadn’t had a chance to speak much with him though, and it wasn’t until he came to pick up his car that things escalated. Quickly.

Castiel came to find Dean cornered by a displeased Alpha costumer, who was quite clear on where he stood on unmated Omegas doing any work that doesn’t involve pleasing an Alpha. Specifically, that Alpha. Dean had been lippy and unafraid, dismissing the man and turning his back to him. Castiel’s heart had stopped as he’d watched the other Alpha reach for a nearby wrench, and he'd rushed to intervene. He’d shouted for Dean, just barely managing to grab a hold of his shoulder to drag him out of the way. There had barely been any time to register the burn of a True mark, and the fight which ensued was quick and brutal. In the end, Castiel proved the stronger Alpha, with the help of a very wily and competent Omega. Castiel had had no doubt then, nor does he now, that in a fair fight Dean would not have needed him. Bobby had been drawn out by the ruckus, the police called, and in the wake of that unpleasant business, Castiel had found his One.

What followed were two years of ups and downs, of learning of each other’s pasts and scars. Of Dean being prickly and angry in response to affection, but quiet and devastated in the face of disappointment. Of Castiel confronting flaws he hadn’t known he had, of learning patience and what it means to love someone with your whole heart and soul. How to build a life together, around each other, and most importantly, how to heal and vanquish demons.

These unusually heavy introspective thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a small, contented noise. Castiel smiles. It would seem his mate is awake once more.

“The shit you do to me Cas,” Dean is grumbling good-naturedly, voice rough but lucid. Castiel laughs, nuzzles the old bite mark on his neck, and tests the give of his knot. Dean instantly moans, swatting at his Alpha weakly in protest as he whines. “Caaaas…”

“Hush my darling,” Castiel soothes, deciding his knot has subsided enough for their separation to be felt but not painfully. Dean is still a loose, sated thing beneath him, hole stretched but no longer tightly clenched. It opens up beautifully as Castiel pulls out, getting on his hands and knees over the prone body of his Omega. Dean looks up at him over his shoulder, slightly distressed at the separation, but Castiel rumbles comfortingly deep in his chest. It’s a soothing Alpha noise to which his Omega responds with a soft purr.

“Have you already forgotten what your gift to me was?” Castiel chides with an amused glint in his eyes. Dean blushes, but grins sheepishly. Castiel looks at him pointedly, until his blush deepens and he licks his lips. Castiel is promptly reminded of the plans he made earlier, with his sated Omega sleeping securely filled in both ends by Alpha, and his slowly softening cock twitches.

“I believe I said I got you a stay-at-home sexcation,” Dean grins shyly as Castiel rolls him over unto his back. By habit, he spreads his legs to accommodate and to present. Castiel lowers himself enough to kiss his mouth in appreciation, but doesn’t take up on the invitation. Instead, he sits up and walks on his knees, straddling Dean’s chest.

“Mm, yes. 36 hours of fucking, wasn’t it? One hour for each year of my life,” Castiel comments absentmindedly. He’s tapping a finger on Dean’s chin, watching his eyes darken and his skin flush as he immediately drops his mouth wide open, tongue out and ready. Pleased, Castiel takes hold of is semi-hard cock, glistening with slick and semen, and guides it inside that welcoming mouth.

Dean hums, eyes at half-mast, as he licks and sucks him clean. Castiel watches avidly, aroused and oddly proud. As Dean swallows the last of the mess, Castiel stills his bobbing head and beautifully, he takes his cue. Relaxed, his mouth is warm and soft around Castiel's dick. For a few moments at a time, Castiel pushes into his throat and rests there, pulling back to allow for breath and to enjoy as his Omega swallows excess saliva. Given enough time, Castiel knows he will harden and be ready to fuck this pretty mouth properly, but for now he enjoys the warmth and the knowledge that Dean lets him do this, lets him possess him in such ways.

“So beautiful,” he praises, tracing Dean’s face with gentle fingertips. His sharp jawline, high cheekbones. His thin and fragile eyelids, the red and swollen lips circling his Alpha’s cock. Freckles across nose and the apple of his cheeks. He is at once overwhelmed with gratitude and affection, the love he has for his mate deep and profound. He slips free of that tempting wetness, smiles at the noises of disagreement to the move, and moves until he has them on their sides, facing each other. He notes that Dean is hard again, that little cocklet of his a valiant champion, though his balls must be empty and tender.

“I'm getting us something to eat and drink,” he explains, kissing Dean softly on the mouth in between some of the words. He pulls him close in an embrace, nuzzles his nose against Dean’s. “Then we’ll shower, and I’ll clean out your pretty little hole. We’ll change the sheets and I’ll have you spread out on our bed again. I’m going to eat you out until I’ve had my fill. You won't be allowed to cum, I’m afraid. We’ll need to let your balls fill up again. I want you to squirt hard on my cock at least three more times by this afternoon. If you squirt from my tongue, mouth or fingers I’ll have to spank your ass red, maybe put your naughty little cocklet in a cage. Understood?”

Dean looks at him through glazed eyes, pupils blown and glistening lips parted. “Oh,” he breathes out, arching into Castiel’s hold, rubbing his straining erection against his hip. “Yes, yes sir.”

Castiel kisses him, opens him up, and runs a hand down his back to his ass. Probing between, he finds Dean’s hole hot and loose, leaking Omega slick and thick globs of  Castiel’s seed. It won’t take, no matter how well he breeds his slutty little Omega, not until they’re both ready to get off contraceptives. But one day, they’ll get there, and Castiel can’t help but picture it. Dean growing bigger with a life they both created. Surely, there is nothing as amazing as that.

Now, however, he has 25 hours of pleasure and fun to plan. He didn’t get an advanced notice to this gift, so sadly he hasn’t had time to properly prepare. Luckily, there is no shortage of toys in their house, and Castiel plans to pull out all the stops. Usually, they reserve the more elaborate matings for when the mood strikes or when they have a free weekend, but now… He wants Dean in his lace panties, he wants him tied up and begging. He wants to plug him up with a vibrating plug as he fucks his throat. Wants to suck him off until he’s crying and begging to have his hole filled. Wants to keep him from squirting until he can sit on that sweet cocklett and have it cum in his own ass. He wants Dean to eat him out afterwards, wants to do every filthy thing that comes to mind. He might have to ask for extended leave to fit it all in, but hopefully by the time his allotted 36 hour are up, he’ll have convinced Dean to spare a few more hours. It’s only Friday now, after all. It’s almost as if Dean anticipated his Alpha’s wishes, which wouldn’t surprise him in the least.

Dean moans into his mouth, pushes his ass against Castiel’s fingers to invite them deeper inside. Slutty, naughty boy, Castiel thinks with sudden heat. Oh what a gift, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They're both OOC, but they've had different lives and are two years into a loving, happy and healthy relationship, so I will use that as my defense lol. Also, I wanted sweet and submissive Dean with a dominating but loving Cas so...I wrote it.
> 
> I'll go hide now.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gumpekulla.tumblr.com)!


End file.
